


Welcome to the Show

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Lotor, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Vibrator, Voyeurism, camboy!Lotor, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Once a week, Sendak goes to watch a certain camboy, not knowing his true identity.





	Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while and tonight my brain settled on Lodak, with camboy!Lotor. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

When he opened the chatroom, he was a little surprised at how full it already was.

He made sure the channel was first secured, his firewalls up so no one could hack his systems and shifted to make himself comfortable in his chair. The screen beside the chat box was blank at the moment, as the others currently on-line were chatting eith each other.

Slowly, Sendak shifts around a bit to make himself comfortable. His weaponized prosthetic rests against the wall as he now has his standard one on and uses it to read through the chat. After all he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. After all sometimes there's some hilarious drama to look in on.

_HeadHacker: He's taking a while._

_Glowing-fingertips30: He's probably getting all prim and pretty before wrecking himself for us._

_CharismaticBossLady: I hope he will wear that lingerie I bought for him. After all it cost quite the pretty GAC._

_SweetBlue: I'm just hoping he did his hair up nice._

Sendak snorted before he signed in his username.

_LustfulClaw03: Hello everyone._

He leans back in his chair as his fellow viewers respond to him in greeting with a slight smile. It was funny that even with everyone's identities hidden, he could not help but feel a kinship with these other users. Ever since he'd discovered this streaminf service it has been a great help for him and others who also didn't have time for relationships or the ones who they desire are currently unavailable.

The screen came to life suddenly and the donation box opened for those who sponsored him.

Sendak licks his lips and leans back when he sees the familiar sharp, violet face of their favorite camboy.

He sat with his long white hair tied back in an intricate bun that is held with a braid twisted around it. His soft lips are painted a dark plum color and his body clad in dark yellow lingerie. The stockings are held by garterbelts that attach to the split crotch panties and the top was sea through, showinf the pretty tattoos down the young man's body.

He wore a simple mask rhat covered the upper part of his face with fabric filling the holes to hide his eyes. But his smile made the commander's heart flutter as the camer zooms back slightly to show him leaning back on a nice bed with a small arrangement of toys before him.

_"Good evening,"_ His voice was like if someone had made sex into a sweet honey of sound on Sendak's ears.

He gave a rumbling purr and looked at the toys that the lovely young man had in sight of the camera: a small bullet vibrator, a dildo shaped with a bulbous tip and a nice knot at the base of it colored a soothing magenta.

A chuckle leaves the young man as he sees everyone greeting him before he adjusts his lingerie, _"Mmmm, as you can all see, I am wearing something new, thanks to you CharismaticBossLady. Thank you so much, I love how it feels against my skin~"_

As if to emphasize, he slides his lace gloved hands down his body slowly before sliding his fingers between his pretty thighs. He spreads them open to show his semi hardened cock and slit glistening with slick. Sendak licked his lips and shuddered as he imagined himself burying his face between those thighs and eating him out like he once did with the Prince.

He wondered how hard he would grip at his fur, the noises he would make for him. Would he moan and cry out like Lotor would? Would he grow breathless when he was near delirious from pleasure?

_"I thought since you've all been so generous I would give you all a treat,"_ Sendak feels his throat grow dry as those finds lightly rub over the folds, _"You all remeber those requests you all sent me that I promised to choose at random? Well tonight, I picked LustfulClaw03's."_

Sendak's cock twitches as he reaches down to slowly stroke it. His purring had grown louder at the other's announcemenr, biting his bottom lip as ge watches the other move to kneel on the bed with a purr. If he was doing he hoped he was, then Sendak had never felt himself harden so quick Before.

_"So then, let us begin shall we?"_

...

_HeadHacker: Fuck look at how he takes it._

_CharistmaticBossLady: Oh baby boy, you pook so gorgeous like this. That color suits hou so well._

_SweetBlue: Damn I just want to grip that hair and give you_ _the ride of your life sweetheart. I bet you'd love it if I did while fucking you into the bed._

_MuscleWoman12: I want to see you with a cock in your mouth one of these days. Me and my girlfriend just love seeing that mouth spread wide and your cheeks bulging._

_SweerBlue: Aw fuck yeah! Remember when you sucked that one dildo?_

Lotor licked his lips as he bucked his hips up. He had slid the vibrator between his folds and directly under the base of his cock. The vibrations ran through his length and over his clit as he slides the cock slowly in and out and looking at the chat room screen.

"Aaaah...mmmm...yeah you all enjoy it that much huh?" he rolled his hips up, licking his lips as he hears the familiat chimes of money being sent ti him, "You love watching my slit getting stuffed. Mmm...I wish it was one of you fucking me...filling tnis needy hole of mine, feeling me clench around you...ooooh fuuu...mmm...!"

His toes curl into the sheets as he rolls his hips up with a mewl. He almost agrees with SweetBlue. He honeslty would love if someone woukd grip his hair and take him the way his sponsor described.

It’s been such a long time since he had a cock in his slit. 

It was hard to find a good one these days though. Not many could compare to nice galra cock spreading him open and knowing where to thrust to give him the best pleasure. The only one he could think of that was worthy could only ne Sendak’s.

Though he doubts he would be seeinf the handsome commander anytime soon. 

_LustfulClaw03: You look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous._

Lotor smiles and licks his lips beflre he increases the vibrations, ”Hmmm and it’s all for you baby...my slit is so full...I bet you’d love to fuck it yourself wouldn’t you? Aaaah....!” he bites his lip and squeezes his thighs together with a gasp, ”Quiznak...!”

_LustfulClaw03:  Mmm...keep this up and i might buy a private session like HeaHacker._

“Mmm..Stars yes...fuck...” He gasps as he bucks his hips, ”Yes yes yes..!”

Stars he was gettinf close....! 

He started to imagine familiar clawed hands stroking along his body, holding his thighs open and that the cock inside him was the one he wished was here. 

Sometimes he wonders what Sendak may think of his streams. 

 


End file.
